


【Batsuper】Love in old castle（【蝙超】爱在古堡）

by l55698174



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 蝙超
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l55698174/pseuds/l55698174
Summary: Traveler Kal meet Bruce in a old strange castle。
 
*西幻AU*人物ooc





	1. Chapter 1

  
“唔…哈啊”双眼无神的望着天花板上镜子中自己双腿大开的样子，凯尔已经失去了思考的能力，大脑还能感觉到的唯有后穴中粗大的阴茎进进出出带来的胀痛与快感。

炽热的气息喷洒在后颈上，引起了新一轮的颤栗与沉沦。胸前的两点微微挺立等待着身后人的品尝，身下的阳物也被身后的人把玩着。

他不是第一次与正在他后穴进出的那个人做爱，但是一周前他们却还是陌生人。

凯尔是氪族的王子，优越的家境让他以后不必为生计而发愁。所以在他完成了学业之后就背着自己的行囊开始了旅游，或者说是对整片大陆的探险。他在森林中穿梭，在山麓间攀爬，最终为了避雨进入了荒野的古堡，然而这就是一切的开始。

在古堡里他遇见了同样为了避雨而来的布鲁斯，他知道布鲁斯没有那么简单，毕竟一个单单只是为了避雨的人不会随身携带武器，身上也不会沾染的那么重的血腥味。但是天性的善良让他并没有揭穿对方。

在城堡的厨房他们意外的发现了新鲜的蔬菜和水果还有充足的粮食。独身一人的探险让凯尔学会了做饭，虽然不会特别美味但也多样可口。

夜晚的到来让他们警惕起来，荒野的古堡和新鲜的食材，这本来就让人怀疑不是吗？但凯尔没有想到“危险”的确是来了，但是却他想象中的危险相差甚远。

呆呆地坐在床上，看着窗外的电闪雷鸣，一闪而过的黑影让凯尔整个人都警惕起来。但是随之而来的并不是什么攻击，而是一个温暖的怀抱。凯尔刚刚松了口气，就感觉到一条湿滑的东西贴上了他的后颈。

刚想要挣开对方，凯尔惊愕的发现自己不光失去了氪族特有的钢铁之躯，就连普通人也具有的力量也不复存在。本蕴含着强大力量的身躯只能一动不动的接受身后人的摆弄。

带着茧子的手从腰间探入，粗糙的茧子给肌肤带来不一样的感觉。纽扣被解开，湿热的吻落在微凸的锁骨上，留下暧昧的紫红色的印记。

“哈…唔啊”双臂被扣紧拉到身后，胸膛被迫挺起，胸前的两点被纳入高热的口腔细细品尝。先是久困沙漠的旅人遇见流水般大力的吸吮，然后就是牙齿叼起的细细啮噬。另一边的乳首也不被放过，手指轻挑然后碾磨，揪起。对称的两点却有不同的遭遇让凯尔气喘不已。

因为勤于锻炼而线条优美的腰窝也不被放过，带着茧子的手在那里不停的摩梭，让凯尔感觉一丝丝电流流过般的酥麻。

湿热的吻随着手的移动一路向下，最终落在圆圆的肚脐。舌尖探入其中转了几下，紧接着就是如性交般的快速进出。手指探入双腿间的私密地带却没有触碰已然挺立的阳物，而是在会阴处摩挲了几下就直捣黄泉。

粗大的手指因为未经润滑只进入了一个指节就再难进入，但就是这一个指节也带给了凯尔巨大的刺激。左右转动的指节上还有着厚厚的茧子，粗糙的茧子带给了细嫩的，从未有人触碰的处女的肠壁莫大的刺激，从深处流出的液体让手指的进出更为顺利。

粗粗的伸进三根手指，身后的人迫不及待的将阴茎塞进凯尔的后穴。“哈啊………不要！”异于常人的粗大的阴茎为初尝人事的凯尔带去的更多是疼痛而不是快感，那种似乎将人劈成两半的错觉让凯尔身前的阳物也跟着萎靡不振。

让凯尔惊讶的是，本以为不会理会他的施暴人竟然听话的停止了动作。取而代之的是在各处敏感点温柔的动作的手。

痛楚渐渐消失，身下的阳物也跟着挺立起来，随之而来的就是后穴中的快速抽插。之后发生了什么，凯尔已经完全不记得了。脑海中唯一清晰的就是每一次醒来后穴中都一直在抽插的巨大。

那是一个火辣的夜晚，无论如何那个人的确给了凯尔一个美好的初体验。

第二天早上，温暖的阳光唤醒了沉睡中的凯尔。但是他惊奇的发现：身上和床上不但没有一夜激情的痕迹，就连睡衣都好好的穿的身上，身边也没有另外一个人。

他在客厅找到了正在晨练的布鲁斯，然而布鲁斯的一切都表现得很正常。没有暧昧的目光，没有心虚，也没有运动了一夜的疲惫。

“或许是他掩饰的太好了？还是昨晚的那个人不是他？难道昨天只是我的一场梦？”昏昏噩噩的做完了早餐，凯尔依然对昨天发生了一切不能释怀。

  
\---TBC---


	2. 第2章

 

——— 2 ———

 

磨磨蹭蹭的吃完早饭，凯尔到底还是没有忍住自己的疑惑问道：“昨天晚上你有听到什么吗？韦恩先生？”

“嗯？没有呢，昨天晚上我可是一晚好梦。难道说你昨天晚上遇见什么了？不会是这个城堡逗留的鬼魂吧？”歪靠在椅背上，布鲁斯的眼睛里透露出戏谑与暧昧。

“没………只是一个梦。”莫名的红了脸颊，凯尔决定今天晚上先不睡觉，一定要弄清楚发生了什么。然而他没看清的是，布鲁斯眼底掩藏在调侃之后的深深的警惕。

又一个夜晚降临，凯尔正在浴室洗漱。微烫的水很好的缓解了凯尔常年在野外奔波的疲惫。但是在他完全瘫软在水里的时候，一条健壮的手臂从后面揽住了他的腰，而他也如同前一天一样失去力气动弹不得。唯一与昨天不同的是这一次他看清了揽着他的那个人正是布鲁斯·韦恩。

“我看错你了，韦恩先生！”本想咆哮出这句话的凯尔脱口而出却是一声暧昧的呻吟。正在动作的人已经开始品尝近在咫尺的圆润的耳珠，另一只手也迫不及待的就着浴池中的水进行扩张。

温度颇高的水顺着手指流入体内，虽然热水充当了润滑剂让甬道不会干涩，但是体内被热水侵入的感觉也让凯尔感觉不适并反射性的夹紧了菊蕾。

后穴中的手指旋转，抠挖，似是一定要弄出肠道自身的液体一般。即使只有一根，但是却带给了初尝人事的凯尔相当强烈的快感。

修长的脖颈被迫如天鹅一般高高扬起，黑色的头颅埋在颈侧。尖锐的犬牙用力的以不会真正弄破却会留下痕迹的力道撕咬着血管，生命被别人掌握的感觉让凯尔变的更加敏感。

后穴中的手指已经由一根增至了三根，三根手指没有活动，而是将菊蕾撑大到极限，括约肌的颜色从漂亮的浅粉色到被撑到接近透明的颜色。大量的热水涌入后穴，小腹也微微鼓起 。

硕大而又火热的阴茎缓慢却又坚定的插进了后穴将后穴的热水挤出了些许，原本扩张的手中转而玩弄浓密的耻毛。手指在一片浓密的黑林中穿梭，间或将几根在手指上绕几圈并轻轻拉扯。

胸前的两点压在微凉的浴池壁上，已经完全绽放。凯尔被摆成趴靠在浴池边的洗漱，只能依靠浴池壁的支撑，被动地接受布鲁斯从背后发起的火热的的进攻。

身前的石制浴池壁光亮而微凉，与身后火热的身躯和环绕两人的热水形成鲜明的对比，让凯尔不自觉地更加兴奋起来。

不等凯尔从后穴中的猛烈撞击恢复过来，他的屁股被扶著更高地抬起，尽根没入的粗壮分身便开始缓缓地向外抽出。

“嗯~~啊~~~”虽然菊蕾的位置要高一些，但空虚下来的内壁，还是将穴内的液体跟着阴茎的撤出向外挤压。

“啊～！！！”当阴茎快抽出菊蕾时，里面地液体也跟着流到了穴蔻，可还没等得到解放，后穴就再次被火热的阴茎贯穿，已经流到穴口的液体就再次被推入直肠深处，凯尔一下子拔高了声音尖叫出声。

但是后穴中的抽插却没有停下来，继续缓缓地向外拔出，当甬道里的液体跟著到穴口时，再狠狠地整根插进去。

凯尔的呻吟一次比一次尖锐，可他的甬道却无法抑制地继续在侵入物离开时将立马的液体向外挤压，也只能一次又一次得承受被阴茎与水流同时贯穿撞击的胀痛、刺激与……快感。

后颈肉被狠狠的叼住，后穴的的阴茎也不再轻柔的抽出，取而代之的是快速的抽出和依旧激烈的插入。

“啊啊啊！”后穴著还含著液体，却被凶狠的地深入深出，凯尔叫到几乎失声。与之相伴的，是他内壁里液体流动撞击的声音，以及不时隆起又瘪下去的小腹。

甬道被火热的肉物开拓贯穿，被温度颇高的热水流动与冲击着从未被碰触到的深处，一次比一次快速，一次比一次猛烈，一次比一次深入……

又一次孤伶伶地被阳光唤醒，凯尔不意外的发现身上依旧没有激情的痕迹，睡衣也好好的穿在身上。

快速的抓起一边的衣物换上，凯尔怒气冲冲的冲去找布鲁斯理论却找遍了城堡也没有发现他的踪影。马上明白了布鲁斯在避着他，凯尔生气的摔了几个盘子，并决定从今天开始锁好自己房间的门。

而他生气的对象——布鲁斯·韦恩先生却并不如他所想的得意窃喜抑或羞愧难当，而是开始全力的戒备并怀疑他——本是无辜的善良的凯尔。

\---TBC---


End file.
